Fabulas de flores amarillas y libros complicados
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Un día cotidiano en la vida de Misaki y Yuuri, como Rey de un país esperando por la llegada de su "mejor amigo" mientras el otro desesperadamente busca una forma de acortar la distancia que lo separa de Usagi. Realmente esos dos tienen mas en común de lo que creen. Probablemente, ninguno de los dos podía ser honesto pero sus sentimientos son verdaderos.


En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la pluma garabateando en el papel, su mano firme sin que prestase realmente atención. Sus ojos curiosos paseaban entre las formas frente a él y el reloj en la pared. Leía, aceptaba y firmaba. Aun no era la hora. Leía, rechazaba y apartaba. Repetía esto sin cansarse y aun así, sin importar cuantas veces repitiera su ceremonia parecía que el reloj ignoraba sus peticiones y se mantenía inmutable, sin consideración a sus sentimientos. Que atrevimiento.

Su expresión se perturbo, e incluso aunque había mantenido la clara apariencia de una persona exasperaba y sin razón emocionada, obvia para sus acompañantes quienes o sonreían apacibles entretenidos por sus problemas o se mantenían en silencio con el seño fruncido queriendo alejarse de cualquiera fueran sus motivos, esta reacción fue notada. Detuvo su mano y el sonido del garabato y tinta secándose ceso igualmente, Conrart levanto la cabeza atento, sabiendo que finalmente el pequeño no pudo aguantar más lo que le estaba molestando.

-¿Es hoy verdad? –

Su rostro se mantenía en la misma posición más sus ojos le veían con intensidad, asegurándose de que no le mintiera.

-Así es su majestad –

-Dijiste… tu dijiste que sería antes de las 3 ¿Verdad? Tú lo dijiste así que… -

-Llegaran antes de las 3 su majestad, se lo aseguro -

El pequeño y joven rey se mordía los labios, moviendo la pluma alrededor buscando distraerse con sus movimientos.

-¿Era una misión de reconocimiento verdad? Esas misiones no son peligrosas ¿Verdad? Así que incluso si llegasen tarde, no significaría nada ¿Verdad? Incluso en estos momentos ellos no –

La sonrisa de Conrart se ensancho y cualquiera que le conociese bien sabría que esta vez el sentimiento tras su sonrisa no era otro más que el de la sucia y burda burla hacia el menor.

-Vaya su majestad, no lo había pensado antes, ahora que lo menciona… han estado circulando rumores sobre esa zona… - fingiendo preocupación y una expresión seria de intriga el pequeño rey le creyó, completamente atormentado.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú no dijiste nada sobre eso antes! ¡¿Cómo puedes mantener esta clase de información oculta de mí?! ¡Sabes que si me hubieses dicho esto antes no habría forma de que le dejara ir! – sus ojos verdes se movían velozmente en sus cuencas alteradas, con sus manos tomaba sus cabellos con fuerza sin miedo a arrancarse unos cuantos mechones. Su persona era un caos y a Conrart le causaba más gracia.

- Esa persona no se asusta fácilmente su majestad, incluso sabiendo algo así sus decisiones no cambiarían, el es un soldado entrenado después de todo –

La expresión del rey no solo era de pánico, ahora estaba acompañada de frustración y un toque de indignación.

-¡Tienes razón Conrart! ¡Es totalmente irracional! ¡No tiene miedo por su propia vida! Una persona tan incauta esta a la cabeza de la guardia real ¡¿Qué le espera al reino teniendo a un mocoso tan imprudente y audaz para protegerle?! ¡Y yo como su rey lo permití! ¿Es acaso mi culpa por ceder a cualquiera sean sus deseos? ¿Es porque soy débil si sonríe con tanta confianza? ¡Como si nada pudiera probablemente pasar! ¡Yo seré el culpable de la caída del imperio demonio solo por ser débil ante un rostro! Pero solo somos unos mocosos ¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes por permitir que alguien como nosotros tenga tanto poder sobre el futuro de un país! Estas cosas no suceden en la tierra no… en cuanto regrese ¡SI REGRESA! Le diré que se acabo, ya no mas misiones, empezara una vida como… eh… ¿Qué podría ponerle hacer aquí…? Qué tal si… no, el odia eso… ¿Qué tal si…? No, probablemente terminaría mal… pero… pero… ¡¿Por qué no ha llegado aun?! –

El que había dejado de escuchar hace un tiempo miraba sonriente por la ventana y mirándole con burla disimulada le dijo finalmente.

-Está aquí, su majestad –

-¡¿Eh?! – Conrart le señalo la ventana y a toda prisa se recargo en ella, vigilando cada movimiento del recién llegado, suspiro con fuerza aliviado y se deslizo por la pared hasta caer sentado al piso.

-Su majestad, si Wolfram lo ve en esa posición se enfadara –

Tosió, sonrojado, sabiendo bien las reprimendas del soldado si le viese en una actitud tan indigna de un rey. Se puso de pie y camino nuevamente hacia su escritorio, agradeciendo en su interior cuando noto que tanto Gwendal como Conrart se preparaban para dejar la habitación. Dirigió una mirada fugaz bajo su escritorio, asegurándose que aun estuvieran ahí. Perfecto, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero antes de que Conrart desapareciera le llamo en un grito.

-¿Esta listo todo para… esta noche? – su guardaespaldas sonrió y asintió.

-Todo en orden su majestad –

-Gracias, ah, y Conrart… llámame por mi nombre por favor –

-Todo en orden, Misaki –

Misaki sonrió agradecido a su padrino y finalmente este le dejo solo en su oficina, dándole tiempo para que se prepare emocionalmente para lo que se avecinaba. Se sentó de golpe en su gran silla, respiro profundamente, una, dos y tres veces, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire, con el corazón apunto de detenerse. Sabía que su rostro estaba rojo por el calor que emanaba y eso lo ponía más nervioso, tenía que estar en control, control… Como si alguna vez el tuviera el control, sonrió amargamente. Escucho las botas haciendo eco en los pasillos que el sabia estaban vacios de otros a excepción de el, y se apresuro a arreglar sus cabellos, inmediatamente avergonzado ante su reflejo. Respiro por última vez y esta vez se sintió más calmado.

La puerta se abrió sin mucha ceremonia y el bello soldado hizo acto de aparición, finalmente pudo estar tranquilo, viéndolo ahora frente a él, totalmente sano y en toda su capacidad, ahora se odiaba por haber caído en la broma del retorcido humor de Conrart, amigo decía, guardaespaldas, decía. Imbécil, eso era.

Como fuera, su rencor ante el imbécil de su padrino se borro de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Wolfram acercándose a él, totalmente apacible y sin rastro de emoción negativa de cualquier tipo "Por supuesto que iba a estar bien, es un soldado después de todo" se reprendió a sí mismo, y sonrió agradecido por la fuerza del hombre junto a él.

-¿Feliz de verme? –

Aunque solo preguntaba para molestarlo, y el sabia que lo hacía para molestarlo, lo sorprendió con su respuesta sincera.

-Si –

Wolfram paró en seco, con sus orbes verdes abiertas con fuerza. No podía mostrarse tan sorprendido por algo tan tonto. Era su prometido ¿verdad? ¡Es normal que se preocupe por el! Así debería ser siempre, huh.

Sin embargo no era así como se sentía, su pálida tez se torno rosácea en los pómulos de su rostro, ligeramente avergonzado por esa incomoda calidez en su pecho que lo hacía tan feliz por unas palabras tan tontas, ni siquiera eran palabras, era solo una… pero lo hacía sentir tan feliz…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, teniendo pequeñas celebraciones así como sentimientos confusos en su interior, todo por el otro chico. Cuatro pares de ojos verdes se encontraron y aunque volvieron a separarse, sonrieron sin que el otro lo viera.

-Era una misión sencilla, no hay de qué preocuparse realmente, no deberías subestimar mi capacidad a estas alturas – regresando a ser el mismo de siempre Wolfram se cruzo de piernas y brazos con fingida indignación.

-Eh, pero incluso aunque digas eso, siempre pasan cosas inesperadas ¿No es así? –

-Eso es porque Misaki está ahí, si solo somos nosotros nada pasara –

-Discúlpame por ser un idiota, su señoría –

-No hay nada que perdonar, no es tu culpa ser así Misaki –

-… tu… -

Incluso aunque le insultase, de verdad… de verdad, de verdad está feliz que estuviese ahí, cuando Wolfram no estaba ahí el castillo se sentía más grande y solitario.

-Wolf –

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Misaki? –

El podía hacerlo, estuvo esperando 3 días para hacerlo, vamos. Era solo algo pequeño, una pequeña muestra, realmente podía hacerlo verdad.

-N-nada –

Se había vuelto a acobardar.

Wolfram le sonrió, casi como si comprendiera lo que el otro estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Aunque fue aburrido ¿Sabes? Pensé muchas veces "Ah, si Misaki estuviera aquí, definitivamente esto sería más divertido" o cosas así, hay ocasiones en las que deseo que pase algo, esas cosas que solo pasan cuando estás ahí –

Por esa clase de cosas, por esas palabras que el soldado solo le daba a él, es que sentía y sabía que debía ser fuerte. Se valiente, se decía. Incluso si es algo pequeño, si hace a Wolfram sonreír, lo haría sin pensarlo, una y otra y otra vez.

Se puso de pie con fuerza y tomo su tesoro oculto bajo su escritorio, sin que Wolfram pudiera reaccionar en alguna manera, Misaki ya se encontraba frente a él, con un gran ramo de flores amarillas justo ante su rostro sorprendido.

Wolfram miraba atento el ramo, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía. Misaki evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, completamente avergonzado.

-S-Se que pa-para ustedes los mazoku, los cumpleaños no importan re-realmente –trago saliva- pero para mí sí, para mi… el que sea tu cumpleaños… estoy feliz, es porque has vivido todos estos años y pasado tantas cosas que estas aquí y pudimos conocernos… Wolfram para mi es alguien importante… por eso… por eso… -

La expresión de Wolfram se relaja, sonríe, ambos sus labios como sus ojos le sonreían a Misaki y al fin pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Tomo el ramo entre sus brazos, presionándolo contra su pecho y lo contempla fascinado, cada una de esas flores una muestra de los sentimientos que Misaki trataba de transmitirle. Misaki le mira por el rabillo del ojo y su expresión se suaviza, aliviado y agradecido de que aunque fuera una parte pequeña, sus sentimientos pudiesen alcanzar al otro. Lleno de la paz que solo el rostro de Wolfram le da.

-Esta noche, prepare un baile… para celebrar… y yo… -

-Tu… -

-Se que como eres mi prometido tienes que ir conmigo igualmente pero yo no quiero… no quiero que sea así y yo, yo quiero invitarte porque quiero que vayas conmigo porque tu quieres, si no quieres está bien… está bien de verdad… pero si tu quieres… - los dos estaban sonrojados, completamente avergonzados. La felicidad de Wolfram competía contra la vergüenza de sentirse querido por su amado, su corazón estaba tan lleno que sus ojos se querían desbordar. Tomo la mano de Misaki entre la suya y asintió, aceptando en silencio.

-Gracias, Misaki –

Wolfram le sonríe y su corazón se acelera, quemando su pecho. Y lo único que Misaki alcanza a pensar es en lo injusto que es.

Habían días en los que simplemente no podía negarlo, y la realización de eso que siempre estaba ahí llegaba a él, recordándole sus limitaciones y es que por más que intentara y fingiera la verdad es que él era solo un niño. No había forma de comparar a los dos, finalmente había cumplido 19 y sin embargo la mayoría de edad en Japón es la de 21. Ni siquiera era considerado un adulto legalmente y con mayor razón era solo un niño ante esa persona. Cosa que le recordaba cuando le placía.

Y no es que le molestase que el otro fuese mayor a él, con tanta diferencia, le molestaba al contrario, ser él mismo tan menor al otro. Podría sonar igual a otra persona, pero no era la misma situación. Y eso le molestaba de formas casi irracionales.

No era solamente la diferencia de edades lo que le hacía sentir como se sentía en días como este, las situaciones en las que se encontraban por sus diferencias llegaban cada vez mas seguidas y continúas, haciéndole consiente de algo que el mismo sabía y no quería aceptar, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante ese conocimiento. No era el hecho solo de que fuese solamente un niño ante él, su inmadurez le era un limitante ante su deseo más grande. Esta persona que le tenía tan fascinado era un misterio para él. La forma en la que se quedaba en silencio le perturbaba, porque nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando. Porque Usagi es una persona que otros adultos no comprenden, haciendo más que obvio que alguien como él, un niño, no podría saber realmente lo que está haciendo, ni sus motivos. Que una persona tan sencilla y simple como el terminase en una situación donde tenía que convivir con alguien complejo y difícil como Usagi ya era algo que traía dificultades a ambos, pero los sentimientos que los unían le hacían sentir como si hubiese algo entre ellos, que los mantenía a una distancia cierta, siendo incapaces de alcanzar al otro completamente.

Era por eso que se encontraba en esa situación, tomando ventaja del trabajo de Usagi que le mantenía ocupado ese día, obligándolo a asistir a una fiesta organizada para los autores en la editorial, y gracias a la excusa de sus exámenes logro que le excusaran esta vez. Sabía que su ausencia causaría problemas para los demás, pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer, por él y por Usagi, quien era la persona que importaba, así que esperaba le pudiese perdonar por dejarle solo por hoy.

Y por eso, no podía rendirse ahora, aunque fuese el quinto libro que leía y las cosas no hubiesen mejorado. Seguiría leyendo, leería todos esos libros si era necesario. Debía haber alguna forma, alguna pista dentro de las palabras impresas en estos libros que le pudiese ayudar, que le ayudaran a entenderlo.

Estos libros eran un reflejo escrito de los verdaderos sentimientos de Usagi, era lo que pensaba y se había asegurado a si mismo que si lograba comprender los libros, tal vez podría acercarse más a entenderlo a él, a Usagi-san. Podrían ser iguales y entonces, cuando eso sucediera y Usagi estuviera en problemas, el podría ayudarlo… sin embargo…

La cosa era que, por más que lo intentaba, y por mas libros que encontrara y leyera aun era incapaz de entender una sola palabra mas allá de la historia intencionada, no podía ver mas allá de lo que estaba ahí, solo la superficie. Acaso seria… ¿Acaso seria que no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar al nivel de los escritos de Usagi? Solo era un adolescente siendo honestos y los libros de Usagi eran alabados por su complejidad además… él era un atleta, un beisbolista para ser específicos, una persona enfocada a los deportes que nunca había estado interesado en materias intelectuales tales como leer libros de este tipo así que, podría ser eso o… o quizá…

¿El no era capaz de comprender a Usagi?

Bajo la cabeza y estrujo el libro entre sus manos, sintiéndose al límite de sus emociones.

Usagi le estaba abrazando por la espalda con expresión apacible y Yuuri tiembla en su abrazo, la calidez del otro le abrigaba pero su corazón estaba frio, la depresión del menor era incomprensible para Usagi, no había forma de que el entendiera, a un niño y sus deseos egoístas.

-Yuuri, ¿Estas llorando? –

Pero el menor no le sorprende, encogiéndose entre sus brazos, haciéndose más pequeño como si sus palabras le pesaran y le hundiesen mas, haciendo un puñal en su corazón, se sentía bajo. Las naturalmente enérgicas y espontaneas reacciones de Yuuri se habían ido.

-No lo entiendo… -

-¿Eh? –

-Los libros de Usagi-san, no los entiendo… sin importar cuantos leo, cuantas veces lo haga yo… ¡No los entiendo! –

Pero no lloraría, Yuuri no lloraba y eso Usagi lo sabía, porque se había enamorado de un chico de corazón valiente y gran voluntad, pero su espíritu era débil cuando sus emociones le ganaban. Y se rompía fácilmente.

Así que Usagi sonrió, débilmente, y tratando de restarle importancia en un intento por animar al pequeño en el sillón le dijo.

-¿Por qué querrías leer libros tan aburridos como estos? Yuuri… -

Mas estas palabras no hicieron más que alterarlo.

-¡Son tus libros Usagi-san! ¡No hables así de tus libros por favor! –

Entonces Usagi calla, y por un momento viejos recuerdos de hace años en una época olvidada ya regresaron a él y sabia que lo que decía Yuuri era cierto.

Yuuri se volteo, solo un poco, lo suficiente para encarar a Usagi o al menos intentarlo.

-Estos libros tienen tus sentimientos y pensamientos Usagi-san, vienen de ti y son una parte que está dentro de ti y solo aparece cuando escribes, lo sé… y porque son tuyos quiero leerlos… yo quiero… quiero comprender a Usagi-san, aunque solo sea un poco y no… yo no –

La sonrisa de Usagi regresa nuevamente y toma el renuente rostro de Yuuri para obligarle a verle a los ojos, Yuuri está sorprendido pero no se resiste, hipnotizado por esos ojos lila que componen la mirada gentil del mayor y cuando Usagi unió sus labios solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, avergonzado.

Finalmente le tuvo compasión y lo dejo separarse del beso. Yuuri estaba indignado.

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Aquí estoy yo tratando de ser sincero contigo y tú tomas ventaja! ¿Acaso no me tomas en serio? ¿Qué es esto? Dos hombres… ¡Dos hombres no deberían estar haciendo esto!-

Yuuri se cubría los labios con fuerza, aun incrédulo de la calidez que aun no abandonaba la sensible piel que el mayor acababa de apropiarse.

Pero a Usagi no le importa nada más y solo se queda ahí, mirándole con ternura impresa en sus ojos amables.

-Yo soy el que no entiende a Yuuri –

Y como un sedante, estas palabras calman a Yuuri y se deja abrazar por el otro, sintiendo la calidez rodeándolo y su aroma inundando sus sentidos.

-Siempre estas huyendo de mi, pero aun así tus sentimientos sobresalen en tus acciones torpes que te hacen tan adorable como eres ahora, solo haces que me enamore mas de ti, Yuuri… -

Yuuri cierra los ojos en el abrazo, tranquilo, dejando que las palabras de Usagi hagan eco en su persona y se graben para siempre en su piel. Podría quedarse así para siempre, y sería suficiente para él.

Aun así, lo sabía, habían muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Usagi-san y solo pedía, en forma de secreto para sí mismo, que tuvieran todo el tiempo necesario para descubrirlas todas.

Sus manos subieron por la espalda del mayor, aferrándose a él y atrayéndolos más el uno al otro.

-Eres injusto Usagi-san –

Usagi ríe y le abraza con más fuerza.

-Consiente esta parte injusta de mi, Yuuri –

Entonces Yuuri pensó que, probablemente, ya entendiera más de Usagi-san de lo que pensaba.


End file.
